The present invention relates to tattoo machines and more particularly relates to a universal locking device for securing a needle tube to a tattoo machine.
Tattooing is an ancient art which has become very popular in recent years. Tattooing is practiced by professional tattoo artists using a tattoo machine. The basic design of a tattoo machine has remained basically unchanged for a number of years. The tattoo machine includes a needle tube which receives a needle which is locked to a frame at a needle retainer. A needle reciprocates within the needle tube and is powered by armature coils which impart vibratory motion to an armature bar attached to the upper end of the needle.
A continuing problem with tattoo machines of this type is that the needle tube is locked to the needle retainer by means of a threaded fastener which is received within a threaded bore at the needle tube retainer. If, due to repeated use, the threads of the needle retainer become stripped or worn, or the needle retainer becomes damaged, conventional practice has been to replace the entire tattoo machine frame. This is an unnecessary wasteful and expensive practice. Accordingly there exists a need for a simple and effective locking device that can be used to secure the needle tube in place even in the event the needle retainer is damaged.
Briefly, the present invention provides a locking device for the needle tube of a tattoo machine. The locking device has an arm with an aperture which receives the needle tube. A locking arm extends at right angles from the needle tube arm and defines a threaded bore which receives a threaded fastener having a knurled outer end. The locking device can be rotated about the needle retainer to desired locking position and the screw tightened to secure the needle tube in place even if the selected position is displaced from the threaded bore in the needle retainer. The needle tube locking device may be sterilized such as by sterilization in an autoclave and will fit most conventional tattoo machines.